Saving Me
by BlueLovesGreen
Summary: Sakura turned slightly and looked at them both. Gaara silent and scary looking but with a look in his eye that said he was just like her, and Naruto with his cheery grin. Trying to work out the problems with the uploading!
1. Alone

**We inturupt you're story reading for a short broadcast**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

**this disclaimer applys to all future chapters along with this one**

**thank you, that is all.**

**P.s. sorry about all the confusion, the story acted up and something went screwy so i had to re-post it **

**-beep beep beep beep-** A hand snaked out from underneath the grey and red comfortor and felt around for the alarm clock **-beep beep- CRASH!-**  
>The alarm clock went flying accross the room and straight into the newly painted wall. <em>'stupid piece of shit...'<em>  
>A pink haired girl groggily sat up and rubed the sleep from her eyes. She made her way out of bed and to her closet. She looked around for something to wear<em> 'just pick something its too godamn early to be thinking so much'<em> groaned her inner voice. Sakura grabed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she put on the clothes she grabed, which happened to be her favorite plain black shirt and her dark grey, black and red jeans with chains every where. She added some eye liner and put in her lip ring. As she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat she glanced up at the clock _'7:55 HOLY SHIT! IM GONNA BE LATE!'_ she thought as she tore out of her house and ran to school. Luckily she lived just down the block so she managed to get there just as the bell rang. She managed to find the office pretty quickly and looked over her schedual.

_'Okay.. first up, home room with kakashi'_ she thought as she looked around for the room. She looked up and noticed she was standing right next to it. She walked in and went to the back of the room. She noticed how everyone went silent and stared at her as she sat in the seat farthest away from everyone. _'jeeze... its like they've never seen a girl in black before.'_  
>She laid her head down on her desk wondering how this school was going to be. She had never made friends at all her other schools, well its not like she was there long enough to make friends. She always got kicked out for something or another, which is why she never made friends. But she was used to being alone, She'd been on her own since her parents died when she was 6 and after that she just didn't see the point in getting close to people.<br>_'all they do is leave in the end..'_ She thought solemly. Suddenly she felt a presance beside her. She looked up in to the face of a yellow haired boy with blue eyes and markings on each cheek. She gave him her best what-the-fuck-do-you-want look, He wasn't fazed in the slightest.  
>"Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!' he exclaimed overly-loud. She just raised an eyebrow at him and turned back and put her head down again. Though Naruto didn't seem to notice that she didn't like people being near her, so he sat down in the desk next to her.<br>"Whats your name? Why is your hair pink? Are you new here?" he rambled on and on, finally she got fed up with it. She turned to face him

"Goddamnit my name is Sakura. Now will you leave me the fuck alone?" She said angrily as she glared at him. He just grined and said "nice to meet you Sakura! oh hey Gaara, Whats up?" She turned to see the person he was talking to. He had blood red hair and a kanji for love on his forhead, along with an eyebrow piercing. He was wearing a tight dark red shirt and black pants with a chain haning in the pocket. But what caught her attention was his eyes. They where outlined in thick black and where a stunning shade of aqua-seafoam green. She could see the emotions in his eyes, hurt, lonliness, pain everything she felt.  
>"shes in my seat." he stated simply. His voice was deep and smooth.<br>"theres another one right there." she said noding to the seat on her other side. Suddenly she was lifted out of her seat and put in the one she had told him to sit in. She turned around fast as he sat down.  
>"why'd you do that?" she asked only slightly angry.<br>"hn." was his reply. She glared dagers at him, but eventually just put her head down and stared at the class.  
>Naruto started chatting adimatly with the redhead, though he didn't seem to be paying that much attention. She just stared off into space while she waited for the teacher, which should be here right? its 8:30.. school starts at 8 so where is he? She could ask Naruto, but that would result in even more over loud, and over excited chatter. She could also ask the redhead, Gaara was it? He didn't seem like the type to talk much, then again that could also mean that he wouldn't answer her question. '<em>*sigh* well i guess it doesn't really matter no one else seems too worried so why should i?'<em> She thought. Just then a man with tall spiked white hair walked in. he was strange with one eye closed and a scar over it and a mask over the bottom half of his face.  
>"Yo" he said lazily "Sorry i'm late class i had-" "LIAR!" exclaimed the class (minus Sakura and Gaara) though Naruto was the loudest.<br>"You're always late Kakashi-sensi, no more of your lame excuses!" Naruto exclaimed Kakashi chuckled and sighed, then he turned to look at Sakura. "Oh you must be the new girl, Sakura is it?" He asked. She nodded. "Would you like to introduce yourslef?" "No." She simply said and layed her head back down with her eyes still looking forward.  
>Kakashi shruged and turned to the rest of the class and started going over the days lesson. She half way paid attention, half way day dreamed. She doesn't like to dwell on her past but school just had this way of forcing her to think about it. Maybe it was because everyone else had people all around them who cared, even if they didn't notice, which only remined her that she is all alone. She has no one. Her parents died when she was 6. She didn't have any other family, all of them where dead or just plain disapeared. The only reason she wasn't sent to an orphanage was because her mother left in her will that Sakura should stay with the only maid they had, but she died when Sakura was 15. Her parents had also left her enough money to last a very long time so she was allowed to stay by herself, but she rarely used the money for anything but food. and the one time since the maid died that she tried to get close to some one.. they just shoved her off and told her she was annoying. So she was used to being alone. Its not like anyone noticed any way, all she was to them was just another insignificant girl in the background. Just then she was broken from her thoughts by the bell. She got up and looked at her schedual for the rest of the day.<p>

Science- Orochimaru

Math- Ausuma

History- Kurenai

Health- Kabuto

English- Iruka

Art- Anko

P.E.- Guy

_'guy? who the fuck names their kid guy?'_ she thought before leaving for her science class.  
>When she finally found the room, everyone was already seated so she looked around for an empty chair. Which just happened to be right next to Naruto. She also took notice that Gaara wasn't in this class.<br>"Sakura! Over here! I saved you a seat!" he yelled across the room. She siged and made her way to the seat, luckily it was by the window so she could at least see outside and ignore the hyper-active blonde. The teacher-Orochimaru, steped into the room, well more like he kind of slithered. He had long black hair and a tan shirt beneath his dark purple suit jacket. His eyes where golden with snake like slits for pupils.  
>"Sit down and be quiet" he told the already silent class. His eyes slid over the faces of his class, and locked onto her.<br>"You. Haruno Sakura, we have rules about hair dying of a non-natural colour. If it is not changed by tomorrow you will be suspened." he said coldly.  
>"This is my natural colour." She said back just as cold.<br>"What? Pink is not a natural colour miss Haruno." he glared. She got up and pulled out her wallet wich had a picture of her at 3 years old with her mother and father, they where smiling down at her as they held her togeather while she smiled beautifully big at the camera. She walked up to him and handed him the picture which clearly showed her petal pink hair. He took at it and studied the picture for a moment and glanced back at her before he handed her the picture back and told her to sit down.  
>He glared at her the whole way to her seat. Obviously he didn't like being proved wrong.<em> 'Great.. just great its my first day and a teacher already hates me *sigh* oh well..'<em> she thought as she laied her head down with her eyes looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru lectured for a while and then he noticed that the pink haired girl who proved him wrong looking out the window and not paying a lick of attention. <em>'perfect'<em> he thought evilly _'nows my chance to get revenge.'_ he walked up to her desk.  
>"Miss Haruno can you explain to me what is the relative atomic mass of an atom of an element that weighs 9.79x10^23g and what that emelemt is?" he asked. Knowing that they wouldn't even cover that material until the second semester, which ment she had no chance of answering correctly.<p>

* * *

><p>She slowly looked up into her teachers eyes, and gave him a blank emotionless stare.<br>"Just as i thought. You're an idiot who can't even pay attention in class, and will just end up fliping burgers for the rest of your life." He sneered at her and turned to walk away.  
>"There is 6.022x10^23 atoms in a mole (avogadro number). Mw=Na*m where m is the mass of one atom I guess that the mass of 1 atom in your question is 9.79x10^-23. Mw=59 gmol. It's cobalt." she stated while still looking out the window.  
>"Just because i don't answer, doens't make me an idiot." she said while looking directly at his astonished face. Orochimaru just turned and continued on with the lesson.<p>

When the bell rang she was the first one out of the class room. She did not like Orochimaru. But her answering his quesition like that made it so he wouldn't call on her in class anymore, which was good.  
><em>'Okay... Now its math with Ausuma.'<em> she thought while looking for his class room.  
>"Hey there blossom long time no see eh?" said a voice behind her. A voice she knew too well. Sauske Uchiha. He had moved away from her previous school a year before she did. He was the only one she had allowed herself to get close to after the old maid died. She saw them as similar, his family was also all dead except for his brother. So she tried to get close to him, she even developed a crush on him. But when she confesed to him, he just called her annoying. After that, she just decided people where too much trouble.<br>_'they all leave in the end..'_ She thought before turning around to face him.  
>"What no hello, hug or even a smile?" He jeered at her. He was no longer worth her time. So she continued walking past him to her math class. Suddenly she felt her self being pulled and thrown against the wall with Sauske standing over her with his arm over her head, blocking her way out. "You've gotten prettier since the last time i saw you blossom, maybe i should reconsider my previous opinion of you." he smirked, like the arrogant jerk he was he leaned down and whispered in her ear "That is, if your any good in bed." That was it! She punched him in the face. She didn't care what anyone thought, she didn't care if she got kicked out of another school, she would NOT let him control her and walk all over her like before. She turned and started walking to class when once again she was shoved against the wall. "Oh-ho-ho-ho" he breathed at her "Seems like you've gotten feistier than you used to be too. I like that." he smirked. She glared daggers at him. Wishing him a slow and painful death.<br>"Tell you what, I'll let you be my girlfriend if you-" She suddenly found herself looking at someones back where Sauskes' face was. He never finished his sentance because at that moment a fist had collided with his face for the second time in the span of 2 minuets. Except this time, it wasn't Sakuras fist.  
>She looked up to see blood red hair.<em> 'Gaara? why would he help me?'<em> she wondered

"Leave her alone bastard." He said, he had a sort of snarl in his voice. Sauske stood up just as Naruto came up to stand by Gaara.  
>"Heh.. we'll finish this later blossom." Sauske said as he smirked and walked away.<br>"Are you okay?" said a deep voice. She looked up to see a surprisingly concerned Gaara. You couldn't tell he was concerened just by looking at him. But his eyes showed everything.  
>"Yeah.. Thanks." She said as she turned and once again started walking to class.<br>"Wait up!" Naruto called out to her "Why don't you hang out with us from now on? We can be friends!" he exclaimed happily. Sakura turned slightly and looked at them both. Gaara silent and scary looking but with a look in his eye that said he was just like her, and Naruto with his cheery grin that held something underneath that seemed a bit like saddness. They would understand her, they would understand her pain._ 'But they'll just leave me all alone in the end, just like everyone else.'_ she thought.  
><strong><em>'They could be diffrent.'<em> **her inner voice argued. **_'Isn't it worth the risk?_**_... no, its not'_ she said sadly back.  
>"Sakura?" Naruto questioned. She realized she haddn't answered his question.<br>"How bout it Sakura? Do you wanna be our friend?"  
>She gave them a long look. Then she smiled ever so slightly<p>

"Whats the point? Everyone just leaves in the end.."

* * *

><p>Gaara watched the small pink haired girl begin to walk away. '<em>That look... her eyes... she didn't mean to, but she showed me her pain.'<em> he thought to himself. He debated if Naruto noticed or not, he is an idiot after all. but he was saved the trouble when Naruto spoke "I know you saw it too.. we're gonna help her out okay? Shes just like us, we can't just leave her alone. Shes just as alone as we where" he grinned "we're gonna show her that shes worth saving." The blonde chuckled, put his hands behind his head and started to walk to class.  
><em>'Naruto you sure can be an idiot sometimes... but no one knows how to cure heartache like you'<em> Gaara silently praised his best friend as he followed him to class. Gaara was just as alone as Sakura once. He still was, but unlike her, he had Naruto and now his siblings. But her.. she had a past, she is alone. 'Not for long' Gaara thought as Naruto took his seat right next to her in math.

* * *

><p>For Sakura math went by very fast and now she was at lunch, sitting at a table by herself. But sure enough Naruto and Gaara came up and sat by her.<br>_'why are they doing this? i told them already i don't want any friends..'_ she thought huffily.

"So Sakura how ya likeing school so far eh?" Naruto grinned at her.  
>"hn." was her reply.<br>"What classes do you have next?" He asked "hn."  
>"Wow Gaara shes just like you! She says 'hn' to everything!" Naruto exclaimed. Really what doesn't he exclaim?<br>"..." was Gaaras reply as he glared at his blonde friend.

Naruto laughed at Gaara and flung some of his mashed potatoes at him which resulted in him getting hit over the head several times.

"idiot." was all Gaara said. Sakura inwardly smiled at the amusing scene.

the rest of the day went by fast and wasn't noteworthy at all. Sakura began her walk home when, once again, Naruto and Gaara appeared and walked home with her. Naruto rambling on the whole way while Gaara and Sakura enjoyed the scenery and being warped in there own thoughts.

_'this is so weird.. i'm not used to being around people so much, hopefully its just for today and they'll leave me alone tomorrow'_ She thought. But they didn't they where there the next day to walk her to school. They where there when she walked in the hallway, at lunch and once again walked her home.

And for the next two weeks that's how it was. She would do her best to avoid people, and Naruto and Gaara would do their best to become her friend. Over time she grew used to having them there everyday. She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. They where just so damn persistent. Naruto, with his flamboyant outburst and charismatic atmosphere that he seemed to radiate to every lonely soul he saw and Gaara who was quiet and reserved but when he spoke you could sense a deep understanding of pain and joy in equal amounts and his eyes, his eyes showed many emotions. on most days they where well concealed but there where times when he would let emotion shine through.

* * *

><p>END 'O' CHAPTER<p>

review please? this is my first gaasaku story so please be nice! well i mean.. you don't have to, i'm a big girl i can handle petty words BRING IT ON FLAMERS! :p


	2. Friends?

**A/N: Something went screwy with this story, so i'm re-uploading it!**

As Sakura stepped out side her house she noticed something weird. Nauro and Gaara weren't there yet. She frowned.

_'I've gotten too used to their presence.. dammit why am i letting them get close to me'_ she silently cursed herself. But she still pondered on why they weren't waiting on the sidewalk in front of her house as per usual. She sighed and began to walk to school alone for the first time in about 3 weeks. She pulled her waist length pink hair into a messy bun, but left her bangs hanging in her face as she walked. The wind picked up and she chided herself for not bringing her jacket. The walk was silent. Too silent. She had allowed herself to get used to Narutos constant chatter, hell she even gotten used to Gaaras silent strong presence. Of the two males, Gaara was the one who intrigued her most. And that scared her. Intrigue led to knowledge, which leads to understanding which leads to attachment. And Sakura knew all to well just how much pain attachment led to.

_**'Yeah, but Gaaras hot though!'** _her inner stated with hearts in her eyes.

_'it doesn't matter if hes hot or not, nothing is worth that pain.'_ Sakura argued

_**'so you admit that hes hot eh?'** _inner sakura said with a perverted grin

_'What? I-i-i no i..but! OKAY FINE HES FREAKING SEXY!'_ She burdened over her words.

"You know, they say the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Said a voice. She looked around and saw a blonde haired girl sitting on a bench in front of the school. She had long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail, she wore a dark purple v-neack with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and tight black pants.

"Did you hear me? Or is there nothing but mush behind that large forhead."

Sakura twitched but kept walking. She had to stay out of trouble for a while, She had grow a little too attached to Naruto and Gaara to be expelled again.

_'damn them.. giving me an excuse to not to get in trouble.'_ Sakura thought The girl walked up beside her and walked with her into the building.

"I like you. I'm Yamanaka Ino." the girl said. "You're Sakura right? The new girl who hangs out with Naruto and the scary kid?" Ino asked. For some reason her talking about Naruto and Gaara made Sakura a bit mad. "Well anyway, Naruto told Hinata who told me to tell you that they won't be here until later today." Ino said and walked away. '_so i'm on my own once again today eh?... its funny.. this whole time i thought i wanted to be away from people, i thought i was better by myself... but now i see just how wrong i was.'_ she thought.

"Ino wait up!" She had no idea what she was doing but she knew she didn't want to be alone.. for once she wanted human company.

Ino turned and smiled at her. "you have math as your 3rd class right? well i'll see you there forehead girl, you can meet Hinata too." then Ino walked away. _'what the hell are you doing Sakura?'_ She asked herself. She sighed and shrugged and went into Kakashi's classroom. Sakura pulled down her hair from the messy bun it was in and brushed it out with her fingers. She began to wonder why Gaara and Naruto would be coming in late.. maybe something was wrong? She kept musing over the possibilities until the bell rang she sat in her seat for science when she notice someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw Sauske staring at her. she flipped him off and turned back to the window. She felt something brush past her hair and looked down to see a note on the desk.

_Blossom, why don't you drop the freaks and start hanging out with a real man? Come to my house tonight at 8 o'clock for a good time._

_5066 Leaf st._

_p.s. wear something sexy my little cherry blossom_

Sakura almost threw up on sight after reading the note. She crumpled it up and held it over the flame they where using in their experiments. She watched in disgust as the paper burnt into nothingness. Luckily Orochimaru didn't notice her "misuse" of lab equipment. As soon as the bell rang she practically ran to math class. Partly to get away from Sauske, partly to greet her new... well what would it be? friend? no no... acquaintance would be more appropriate right?

_'damn i'm actually nervous about this -_-'_

'**_what the hell Sakura? just a few weeks ago you where stronger than steel! get tough again girl!' her inner cheered her on_**

_'well what should i do?'_

_**'go in there and act like the badass that we are!'**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura took in a deep breath and strode into the room. She looked around and saw a Ino waving her over to an open seat in between her and a pale dark haired girl. Sakura walked over and sat down.

"Sakura, this is Hinata." Ino said gesturing to the dark haired girl. She wore her long indigo locks down with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes where a pearly white colour and where soft and kind. She had on a dark blue hoddie with creamy tanish stripes across the arms and regular blue jeans.

"Hello Sakura-san." Hinata said shyly.

"Hello Hinata-san." Sakura said politely back. "Why arn't Gaara and Naruto here?"

"N-n-naruto-kun and Gaara-san didn't say why." Hinata stumbled over Narutos name.

_'she must like him' _Sakura thought_ 'like him... do i like_ _anyone?'_ For some reason a picture of Gaaras face flashed before her eyes_ 'BAH! thats preposterous.. even if i did, he would never feel the same'_ She thought to herself.

The three girls chatted lightly through out math and when the bell rang, Ino and Hinata went to their next class (they had second lunch), which meant she would be all alone. Sakura realized that for the first time since she moved to Khona High, She has no one to sit with at lunch.

_'have i really let them behind my guard this much?'_ she sneered at herself for her weakness _'to have gotten past my defenses this far.. you two are really something'_ She began to walk to the lunch room. She got her food and sat at her usual spot, but the silence was killing her.

_'*sigh* i don't want to admit it but-'_ a hand was suddenly on her shoulder, pinning her to the seat.

"You know its rude to not even reply when someone sends you a note." came the voice of Sauske. He leaned down and put his arm around her neck and kissed her neck.

"You'll have to make it up to me tonight blossom, because i have no intention of letting you say no." he pulled her up and ground himself against her. Then he turned and started to walk away when he suddenly stopped.

"You can tell that freak Gaara that you already belong to me." He said with a smirk.

"And what gives you the right to decide that teme?" Sakura whirled around to see Gaara standing next to her with an arm protectivly pushing her behind him.

_'Gaara...'_ She looked up at him with wide eyes. _'this is the second time you've saved me from him'_ For the first time, she looked- really looked at Gaara. She saw an extreamly handsome boy, with blood red hair and jade green eyes. But underneath that she saw a scared and lonely young man trying to ease his pain.

_'so whats underneath the underneath? whos the real Gaara...?'_ she wondered.

She noticed that Gaara was staring at her, and realized he must have asked her a question.

"Huh?" She said

"I asked if you where alright.." Gaara said with that monotone voice of his.

"Yeah im fine.. thank you Gaara." They sat down at the table while they waited for Naruto to get back with his food.

"Did he do anything to you?" Gaara asked. his tone appeared uncaring, but she could hear a sense of anger.

"No." She lied quickly. He didn't buy it.

"What did he do?"

"He.. well first he gave me a note giving me his address telling me to come to his house tonight for a 'good time'"she spat "then just now he came up and pinned me to the table and said he won't let me say no.." She trailed off.

"hn." He knew there was more, but he wasn't going to push it.

"So basically you'll just come over to my house tonight!" Exclaimed Naruto. Wait Naruto?

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" Sakura exclaimed, he was loud and obnoxious, he shouldn't be able to sneak up and sit down right next toher without her noticing.

"Since Gaara asked what Sauske did to you.." Naruto said

"Oh... and why would i have to go over to your house Naruto?" She asked

"Well for one its friday, for two everyone will be there and oh yeah for three Sauske-teme is the kind of guy to show up at your house." He explained

"oh..okay.."

"So we'll just swing by you're house to ask you're parents an-"

"Naruto... I don't have any parents." She said while hiding her face with her hair.

"Well i guess thats just one more thing you and I have in common!" He grinned. Sakura looked up at him astonished. He had lost his parents too, he was just as alone as she was.. so how could he be so.. so... happy? how could he just draw people in and risk the saddness when they leave? Almost as if he read her mind Gaara said in a bored tone "You get used to the cheeriness."

"So this is what its like.." she said under her breath.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Nothing Naruto." She smiled up at him for the first time since she'd met them. It wan't completely real, but it was the easiest smile she had in a very long time.

* * *

><p><em>'She's beautiful when she smiles... wait did i just think that?'<em> Gaara thought **_'You sure did kid. hah-hah! looky there! Gaaras finding love for the first time!_**' Came the voice of his inner _'Shut up... i am not! I just think she's pretty thats all...'_

**_'GAARAS GOT A CRUSH!~ GAARAS GOT A CRUSH!~'_ **his inner voice cheered.

_'ugh...'_

**_'Just admit it kid, you like her.'_**

_'I.. do not...'_

**_'Yeah uh-huh sure and i'm the tooth fairy. You'll have to admit it sometime or another.'_**

_' i do NOT like her nor will i EVER like her! I am Sabuku no Gaara, a cold, heartless bastard who hates all forms of emotion!_' he exclaimed to himself

**_'The how do you explain you're friendship with the blonde idiot?'_**

_'...'_ he hated to admit it, but Naruto had made him soft. no one else would have noticed but he did care for a few select people.. Sakura being one of them. He knew that he had deeper feelings for the girl, but he was too stuborn to admit it to himself.

_'love yourself and only yourself'_ he muttered to himself while feeling his love tattoo. The one he got to remind himself that love only brought pain, and sadness. Something he had learned from his bastard of a father. The bell rang for class, which for him was english.

He hated english, partly because of the teacher but mostly because it was one of his few classes with the Uchiha and the only one without Naruto or Sakura.

_'oh joy...'_ he thought sarcastically. He sat down in his seat next to the window and took out his sketch pad to work on one of his drawings. Class had been going for about 30 minuets when a note landed on his deask.

_hey freak, you can just forget about Sakura shes mine._

This infuriated Gaara. Sakura was not some item of male possession, she is an independent woman who is to be respected. Gaara turned around and flipped the teme off. Not a minuet later there was another note on his desk.

_Heh, although there shouldn't be much of a competetion who would love a freak like you?_ Gaara wrote back this time.

**_fuck off Uchiha. She doesn't even like you, why would she do anything with you teme?_**

_Hah who said she doesn't like me? And she's done stuff with me before, unlike YOU freak._

Gaara was shocked. She had been with Uchiha before? How could she? She seemed like she hated him.. He made a mental note to ask her in their next class.

* * *

><p>END 'O' CHAPTER!<p>

so what'd you think? eh?

just a warning! i will more than likely NOT update this frequently


	3. Pain

Gaara walked into the health class room and took his seat next to Sakura. This was the only class that Naruto wasn't with them. He waited until Kabuto passed out the worksheets before writing a note to Sakura.

**(Gaara note** _Sakura note)_

**Did you do anything with the Uchiha before moving here?** Gaara came strait to the point.

_I went to school with him before he moved here a year before me._ Sakura replied

**Not what i was asking.. did you have some sort of a relationship with him?**

_..I had a crush on him for a while.. but when i confessed.. he pushed me down and called me annoying..._

Gaara looked down at the note in surprise. The Uchiha had been lying. Which shouldn't come as that big of a surpirse but it did. Realizeing he must have opened up an old wound he wrote back.

**Oh.. I'm.. Sorry.. So you never had any realtion with him?**

He was most definatlly not good with consoling people.

_No.. Why?_

**He told me that you had been with him before. He decided to leave out the part about him.**

_WHAT? THAT BASTARD! I thought he was like me.. He had no one, so i thought we where similar and could help each other.. but then he refused my feelings and thats when i decided that people arn't worth the pain that comes with them.. that is... until i met you and Naruto..._

Gaara smirked at this. '_so Narutos persistance paid off.. but i don't think shes ready to call us friends yet.'_

The rest of the class was spent with Sakura silently cussing Sauske and Gaara drawing in his sketch book. When the bell rang they began walking to their next classes which where right by each other. Gaara walked a little further up than Sakura due to her still being angry at the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sakura was still fuming because of Sauskes claim on her virginity.<p>

'_that teme... i'll kick his ass!_

_**'Damn strait we will!'**_ Her inner kept a sting of threats to his life and.. manhood.. going. Fortunatly for Sakura, Sauske was arragant and ignorate. So instead of staying away from her obviously dangerous aura he walked up right behind her and wraped his arms around her mid-section before huskily whispering in her ear.

"my my, it seems like someone has pissed off my pretty little flower" He said. Sakura whirled around and kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but don't fucking touch me!" She cried angrily

"Heh, come on blossom we both know you still love me."

That was it. After treating her like shit and walking all over her, this asshole had the nerve to say that?

She punched his face and her a satisfying crack, letting her know that his nose was broken. Then she kicked his crotch. Hard. She grabbed his shirt in her fist and held his face up to hers.

"Listen carefully asshole. I. DO NOT. LOVE YOU! Now back off or i will make sure you never have kids." She dropped him and started walking away. She felt someone behind her and thinking it was Sauske she whirled around ready to punch, but when she did she found her fist firmly caught in a hand and looked up to see aqua eyes and blood red hair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No"

"Good.. You have a good left hook." He stated before walking away. She took notice of how when he walked, his steps where smooth and his strides where long. His eyes looked stern and cruel to those who didn't bother looking past his exterior, but to her they where calm, like a desert before a sandstorm. He looked like art work set in motion. '_he's beautiful... WAIT A MINUET! Why the hell am i standing here checking out Gaara? AND DID I JUST CALL HIM BEAUTIFUL?"_ Clearly she was losing her mind.

_**'Nope. You're just getting a crush :p'** _Came the voice of her inner.

_'impossible! i swore off stuff like that remeber?'_

**_'just because YOU swore it off didn't mean I did :p'_**

_'but you're me...'_

_**'exactly. Face it girl, we're fallin fast for Gaara.'**_

_'but... i don't want to... it'll just end up in pain..'_ Sakura did NOT want to fall in love again... She had enough pain, she didn't need to add to it.

_**'just wait.. I have a feeling this time will be different'**_

She had made it to the last class of the day, and she still hadn't talked to Naruto about her coming over. She didn't want to, and she had a plan but every time she tried to put it in place he got distracted. Soon after the bell rang their teacher came in and gave them their assignments and began the now ritualistic hugging scene between him and his mini-me. "Guy-sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!".

No one but Lee finished the grueling workout once class was over. Sakura went to the girls locker room to shower and change still thinking of how to put her plan in place so she wouldn't have to go to Narutos' house. She quickly changed and went to walk out the door, but found it blocked by three girls.

"You shouldn't have done that to Sauske-kun!" the one on the left screeched at her. She was slightly over weight and had long bright ugly red hair.

"Yeah! Plus we know you like him, he said so himself!" sneered the one on the right. You could tell she dyed her hair blonde, her roots where showing through.

"Well girls, i think we should teach her a lesson about trying to get my Sauske-kun." said the middle girl. She was obviously the leader of the group. She had long dark purple hair and ugly brown eyes. Her eyes where shallow, the kind of eyes that Sakura despised. They meant that she thought she was better than anyone else, and that the ground on her feet should be worshiped.

"What are we gonna do Ami-chan?" the larger one asked with an evil grin across her face. "Tie her down and put something over her mouth." Said Ami.

Sakura had no time to react as the large one grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. Normally Sakura could have gotten out of this easily, but she was worn out from gym and the large girl had a strangely strong grip. They tied down her arms and Ami grabed her hair.

"Sauske-kun likes long hair, so if we cut yours all off he won't like you anymore!" Ami screeched before taking out a pair of scissors. When Sakura tried to cry out the large on punched her in the face and put tape over her mouth. Ami took a strand of Sakuras' hair and began cutting. When they had finished Ami dropped the scissors and they ran out of the empty locker room. Sakura managed to get over to the scissors and began cutting the ropes. She got up and looked into the mirror, her hair was short and all over the place. She hadn't cried in a long time, but now with her hair gone she felt the tears silently spill over the edge.

_flashback_

_"Sakura? Sakura where are you?" her mothers voice rang out across their back yard. Sakura looked up from where she had been playing by the cherry blossom tree. Her mama had come home today. She hadn't seen her mama in a very long time, papa had said that she was very sick and needed to go to the hospital for a while. 'but papa said now she's well enough to come home now!' she thought happily. "MAMA! MAMA!" Sakura smiled as she ran into her mothers waiting arms. "Oh how i've missed you my little flower!" said her mama as she picked her up and spun her in a circle. The wind picked up and blew the hat her mama had been wearing off. "MAMA! what happened to all your hair?" gasped the shocked little mama set her down and knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Well you see, mama had to lose it to get rid of the sickness." Her mother said before smiling her beautiful smile. "oh.. Well don't worry mama! I'll grow my hair enough for the both of us!" Sakura promised. She loved her mama very much, so she wanted her to have pretty hair again._

_end flashback_

Sakura sank to the floor silently weeping. Her mother had died shortly after that, but she had kept her promise of keeping her hair long for the both of them. After that, her father was never really the same.

_flashback_

_"Papa! papa!" a now six year old Sakura shouted. "Papa! Todays my birthday papa!" She happily giggled as she ran into his study. It had been a year and a half since her mother died, and all her papa did anymore was sit in his study and stare out the window. The window had been mamas favorite place in the house. You could see the mountains behind the cherry blossom tree they had in their backyard. "Papa, did you hear me?" she asked. Her papa looked down at her and smiled, but it was a broken smile put there just for her benifit. His eyes where still hollow and empty. "You look so much like your mother, little flower." He whispered almost to himself. Sakura smiled at this, her mama was beautiful and if she looked just like her that meant she was beautiful too. "Do you remember the promise you made mama?" He asked with a pained yet happy expression. "Of corse papa, why?" she asked. "Because, i think your long hair is beautiful. Promise to never cut it short okay?" He said. "I promise papa!" She laughed. Her papa smiled with a little bit of life in his eyes, but it was soon gone and replaced by a pain no one could fathom. He got up and put on his coat and hat. "Papa? Where are you going papa?" she asked. "Don't worry papa will be back later, go play with Chiyo." He said with a dead sound in his voice. "But! Shes boring and mean!" huffed Sakura. She wanted to spend her birthday with her papa, not their maid. He looked back at her huffy figure and walked over and ruffled her hair. "I'll be back in time to have a special birthday dinner with you okay?" "okay papa..." She ran off to go play by the cherry blossom tree._

_Several hours later her father came home smelling funny and stumbleing around the house. He went up to Sakura's room and found her curled ontop of her covers fast asleep. It was dark in the room but he didn't want to wake her so he left the lights off. He went over and sat on her bed and looked at her peacfull face. He was crying and began sobbing into his hands. "Oh Yuuka... I miss you so much..." He whispered. "Papa?" came a sleepy voice. His crying had woken her up and she was worried about why her papa was crying so much. "Papa are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, im fine little flower." He knew it was a lie, but he didn't want Sakura to know how much pain he was in. She curled up against him and fell back asleep. He lifted her up and tucked her into her bed. "Forgive me... my little flower.." He whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. The next morning Sakura woke to a scream. She ran out of her room looking for the origin of the sound. She ran into her fathers study, but a hand was placed over her eyes by Chiyo. "No Sakura! don't look.." She said. But it was too late. Sakura had seen her fathers limp form hanging from the window, slightly moving in the breeze from it being open. A cherry blossom drifted in and floated to the ground by her feet as she stared wide-eyed at he dead father through the cracks in between Chiyos' fingers._

Sakura sat in the cold locker room floor crying more than she had in many years.

End 'o' chapter..


	4. Comfort

Gaara stood out side the locker rooms with Naruto and the rest of the people he hung out with regularly. Sakura had been in the locker room for a while when three girls came running out laughing and grinning evilly. _'i wonder what they're up to..' _he thought. "Geeze! Whats taking her so long?" Naruto complained. "She's a girl Naruto, she can take as long as she likes." Ino stated. "But its taking foreveeeeeer!" Naruto whined, then his sister hit him across the head. "Shut up idiot, why don't the rest of us go on ahead while one of us waits on her?" she smartly suggested. The group nodded in agreement. "but who's gonna wait on her?" Kiba asked. "It has to be either Naruto or Gaara, since she doesn't know the rest of us." said Shikamaru while he stifled a yawn. "Well it's N-n-n-naruto- kuns house we're going to." came Hinatas shy voice. "Shes right, it would be awkward for all of us to be there alone with that perv Jiraya." said Ino. "Then its settled!" yelled Naruto. "Gaara will wait here!" before he had a chance to argue they all ran off to Temari's car. _'*sigh* that idiot..'_

* * *

><p>Gaara started to worry more and more when Sakura had still not come out, it had been two hours since class let out. <em>'Even if she is a girl.. she would not take this long.' <em> He pushed open the door to the girls locker room, and saw ropes and pink hair strewn across the floor. _'What happened here?' _he heard a quiet crying comming from the shower. He walked over and saw her curled in the corner, her once beautifully long hair cut short. He noticed the shower was on and quietly turned it off. She looked up at him, and her eyes where so filled with pain it made his heart clench. _'Sakura...' _He bent down and picked her up. He walked over to the bench in the locker room and sat her down. He began to dry her off with a towel and he wrapped it around her shoulders. She was still crying, but she made no sound at all, she didn't move, didn't blink just stared at the floor. Gaara noticed she was shivering so he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Sakura..." He said. This seemed to draw her out of her trance, she looked at him and the tears stopped. "Who did this to you?" He asked gently. She didn't answer. "Was it the three girls we saw running out of here earlier?" He asked. Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded into his chest. He could tell that she was stopping herself from letting out the emotions because she didn't want him to see her cry. He gently rocked her back and forth and began to sing to her, hoping it would help to calm her down.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
><em>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<em>  
><em>And with the cataclysm raining down<em>  
><em>Insides crying "Save me now"<em>  
><em>You were there, impossibly alone<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
><em>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>Remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>And let it go. Let it go<em>

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
><em>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<em>  
><em>You felt the gravity of tempered grace<em>  
><em>Falling into empty space<em>  
><em>No one there to catch you in their arms<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
><em>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>Remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>And let it go. Let it go<em>

Soon her breathing became even and normal. She looked up at him. "Thank you..." She simply said.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe that <em>Gaara <em>of all people was sitting there hold her, _singing _to her, and comforting her. She also couldn't believe how impossibly _right _it felt to be in his arms, and how amazingly good his voice sounded. His eyes where soft and the expression he was giving her told her that he was doing this out of concern rather than pitty.

**_'I told you this one was diffrent'_**

_'So? doesn't mean he won't leave me in the end.. i can't afford to get any more emotionally attached to him..' _She suddenly became aware of just how cold she was. She began shivering violently.

"Take off your shirt." Gaara said.

"WHAT?" She would have never thought of Gaara as a pervert!

"Your shirt is wet and cold, take it off and you can wear my hoddie." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh.." was her brilliant reply. He took off his hoddie and turned around so she could change into it. She loved the way it felt on her, it was soft and warm. It smell like cinnamon, sort of sandy and something else she couldn't put a name on. His smell, she realized. She put it on and they began to walk out to the parking lot. "Do you just want to go home?" he asked. "Yes...but... i guess everyone can come over to my house if they want..." she said. She didn't want to be alone. Suddenly she was lifted off of the ground and found that she was on Gaaras back. "W-what are you doing?" she asked completely taken off guard. "Carrying you." he stated simply.

The walk to her house was silent, but pleasant. Gaara stopped at her door so she could pull out her key and let them in. It was the first time anyone but herself was in her house. "Theres food in the kitchen.. just help your self, i'm going to take a shower and change clothes." She walked into her room and grabbed her black skinny jeans and red tank top. She took a quick warm shower and thanked god that the steam had caused the mirror to fog up so she wouldn't see her hair and break down all over again. She dressed and went into her room. Where she would probably spend most of the night. She walked over to her window and stared at the moon. She felt the tears threaten to fall again, and she didn't stop them. She had learned to be a silent crier when she noticed how much worse it made her father feel if she sobbed out loud. A knock sounded at the door. "Its unlocked" She said. Gaara entered, but she kept her back turned still determined not to let him see her cry.

* * *

><p>Gaara entered the silent room to see Sakura staring out her window and up at the sky. She kept her back to him, he knew she was crying again. Her hair was now just above her shoulders, and she had not yet fixed the horrid cut job. But to him.. she was still just as beautiful.<p>

**_'I'm telling you boy... go for her, you know you're basically in love with her at this point..' _**His inner voice said

_'if... if i am going to allow myself to admit it... it will only be to myself, and not to her. She's had enough pain, if something ever happend... i would not want that guilt on my shoulders.' _he replied. **_'so you're admiting you have feelings for her?_**_'..yes...' **'Good. now then boy, what are you going to do?' **_Gaara thought about it. _'I'm going to ensure that nothing ever causes her pain ever again.' _

He walked over to her and took a short strand of her soft pink hair in his hand, he twirled it around his fingers. She turned to him and he cupped her cheek with his hand. He stared into her astonishing emerald eyes. He felt his heart speed up when he saw her face. Even while crying she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>She stood there for what seemed like forever staring into Gaaras jade eyes. They where smooth and where hiding the emotion behind them. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling but standing here with his hand on her cheek was making her emotions go haywire. She was unsure of how to process them all at once, she wasn't even sure on what exactly she was feeling. She felt happy, and giddy with a mixture of longing and bliss. It was the best she'd felt in a very long time.. <strong><em>'thats love..' <em>**her inner voice _'what? impossible! no no no! I-' **'would you just shut up? we both know how badly we need love, and here someone is making us feel like all those bad memories never happend to us and you just shut down! Take a risk! Just this once take a risk!' **_She had never heard her inner voice be so stern and so... **_'wise?' _**Her inner put in. "Sakura.." Gaaras voice brought her out of her thoughts. It was deep and husky. He leaned in and their foreheads where touching. His eyes where hooded and his lips partially open with a slight smile. Their noses touched next, She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him and his lips where just a little bit away from her own, he was about to**-DING-DONG!- **The door bell broke them out of the magicall spell. Gaara pulled her into a hug before going down to get the door. Disapointed she sat on her bed and place her fingers to her lips. _'He really was going to kiss me wasn't he?' _This made her smile but she knew better than to hope for the same miracle to happen again. Gaara was a man of few words and even fewer actions, if he did something, he more than likely wouldn't do it again.

* * *

><p><em>'that stupid blonde idiot...' <em>He had just been about to kiss Sakura, which in itself was not a good idea... he knew that if he did that, it would only be a matter of time before he told her how he really felt. He didn't want to end up hurting her, but he didn't know how long he could keep up the act of friendship without it becoming painful. He had called Naruto and told him about moving the night to Sakuras'. He also told him what had happened in the locker room (minus him singing and comforting her) and Naruto in turn told everyone in the gang. He had hoped that Naruto also had the sense to tell them not to mention anything about her parents as well. He sighed before opening the door. "ALLLRIGHT! LETS HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Narutos obnoxious voice drifted through the door before he even got it partially opened. Suddenly the door was slammed opened, if it wern't for Gaaras almost ninja like reaction skills, he would have been smashed between the door and the wall. As everyone began to file in Gaara took the moment to hit Naruto over the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The idiotic blonde asked. "Because." _'you left me alone to wait for her, which caused me to admit to myself how i feel about her, which lead to me almost kissing her, which YOU interupted' _ He silently added on. "Hey Gaara? Wheres Sakura?" Ino asked. He could see concern on all three girls faces. _'Sakura has friends she doesn't even know about..' _"Shes up in her room." "Thanks!" Ino charged up the stairs and rushed into the only room up there.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat silently in her room. She had never spent any time around so many people besides the times she was at school. She decided to just say in her safe little room away from everyone. She heard a quiet click and looked up to see Ino standing in the door way. She eyed the girl warily, hopeing she wasn't the type to be nice in front of other people, but a total controlling bitch when in private. Inos face lit up in surprise and disgust when she saw the sad state Sakuras hair was in. "Wow.. Those bitches really did a number on you huh?" Sakura just stared at her. "Here, let me help you fix it. I promise i won't make it any shorter, i'll just fix it so you don't look like you where attacked by a lawn mower." Inos face softened as Sakura slowly nodded. Ino sat on her bed as she took some of her hair into her hand and began to brush it out. "You must love your hair a lot, its so soft and healthy." "Hn.." She couldn't risk letting the emotion slipping into her voice, but she was happy with the compliment. Ino worked over her hair for about 15 mins and when she was done, she got the courage to look into the mirror. Her hair was brushing lightly on top of her shoulders, as Ino promised it wasn't any shorter, it was just styled. "Thank you..." she said. Then Ino did the one thing she least expected, she hugged her. "I know for someone who cares for their hair as much as you do, they have a reason. And i'm gonna show those bitches just how little their hair means to them." Ino evily smirked before she gestured for Sakura to follow her downstairs. <em>'*sigh*... here goes nothing...' <em>Sakura thought before following the blonde girl down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>End 'o' Chapter<strong>

****Well? what do you think? personally i think its total crap.. but then again it IS 2 a.m -_- *sigh* oh well... if its that crazy bad, i'll just fix it later.


End file.
